The Legend of the Dual Etude
by TrigunTyphoon
Summary: This fan fiction is a Final Fantasy: Unlimited fan fiction. Ai and Yuu go in search of teh legendary Dual Etude, two beings bound to the planet, to protect it and it's inhabitants for eternity. When the Dual Etude are found, there may be complications in
1. The Legend of the Dual Etude

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Unlimited, or anything regarding or relating to it. I don't own very much really. Anything mentioned in this fan fiction is the property of their respective owners.  
  
*******  
  
The sky nowadays had a tendency to change its colors depending on the Earl's mood. But mostly the sky was red with anger. Somehow, the Tyrant Earl had linked Wonderland to the real world, and wished to rule both. No one could do anything about it, but many people still believed in the Legend of the Dual Etude. The legend told of two beings, not human nor demon, who had mastered the etude, a style of fighting, but each with a different weapon. The two fighters were tied to the earth, and created for the sole purpose of defending it and it's inhabitants. The two could never get along, but still accomplished their tasks flawlessly.  
  
Ai and Yuu were sleeping, all snug in their beds, as the sky grew dark. Ai and Yuu both recall their parent's last words whispered into their ears as the two professors left.  
  
Ai...Yuu...we're going to a wonderful place called Wonderland...sleep well. And Yuu...take care of your sister...don't come after us...we'll be fine...  
  
Ai and Yuu took very little heed in their words, as each child was settled comfortably in their blankets. They could only say two words...  
  
"Good bye..."  
  
*******  
  
Yuu was the first to wake up to a tinge of pale blue in the sky. The Earl must still be sleeping. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to shake the sleep out of his eyes. He turned his head and stared at his redhead sister, her face buried in the pillow.  
  
"I wonder if she's drooling under there..." he thought to himself.  
  
He pushed the blankets from his bed and they fell to the ground silently. Yuu slipped on a pair of extremely comfortable fleece slippers. The little slippers had cute little bunny ears on them, representing that they were bunny slippers. He walked down the small flight of stairs to the kitchen where he popped some bread into the toaster and began to make some eggs. Yuu opened the refrigerator and was overwhelmed by how much food there was. There was too much food to see the back of the fridge. He slowly pushed some ice cream cake aside, trying to find the eggs.  
  
"Let's see. Maybe I can wake Ai up with the smell of eggs..." he said to himself as he rubbed his hands and started to cook.  
  
Yuu, while the eggs were on the stove, set the table and poured himself a glass of orange juice and milk for Ai. Ai hated orange juice, Yuu had no idea why, she just did. He watches the eggs carefully, trying to listen to any noises coming from upstairs.  
  
*******  
  
Ai pulled her head up and sniffed. She took in a long whiff of the scent of scrambled eggs and got a gleaming look in her eyes.  
  
"Yay! Eggs!" she sang, rushing out of bed, fumbling with her slippers.  
  
She ran downstairs and sat at the table, one hand with a fork, the other with a knife. Ai continued to sniff the air and then sighed.  
  
"Yuu, why are you making eggs today? Usually Dad makes eggs...hey...where is Mom and Dad?" she inquired with a tired look about her face.  
  
Yuu turned around with an apron on and a spatula in one hand. He scratched his head with a sheepish look on his face.  
  
"I don't really know, Ai. I think they told us when we were half asleep last night. They were saying something about going somewhere. And not looking for them. What do you think they meant?" he told his almost sleeping sister.  
  
Ai forced her head back up, looking into her brother's eyes.  
  
"Do you believe in the Legend of the Dual Etude, Yuu?" she asked with great passion dancing in her eyes.  
  
He slid the scrambled eggs from the skillet onto the two plates on the table. Yuu then removed his apron and sat down, a fork to the eggs.  
  
"I don't know. I guess so. Maybe they will save us and help us find our parents. Wait...do you think we should look for them even though they told us not to?"  
  
"Yeah, let's look for them. The faster we find them, the faster we can come back home with them. But why don't we look for the Dual Etude? I heard a rumor going around at school yesterday that they saved a cruise ship that was sinking. Then again, no one has ever found them before."  
  
Yuu swirled his fork around, watching the eggs slide around on his plate. He cut a piece and put it in his mouth, chewing silently.  
  
"Well, you never know. You know how that saying goes, "You can do whatever you want if you put your mind to it".  
  
Ai shoved the entire portion of eggs into her mouth and swallowed. She drained her glass of milk that left a milk mustache on her upper lip.  
  
"Then yeah. Let's go look for them. If they can save people from drowning on a cruise ship, then they can help us find Mom and Dad!" she exclaimed.  
  
Yuu stood up and held out his hand to Ai.  
  
"Okay then, Ai. Let's go find Mom and Dad! Come on. It may be early in the morning, but Mom and Dad's lives are at stake!"  
  
They both ran upstairs to their bedroom, and made their beds. Yuu's bed was green with a brown trim while Ai's was pink with a white trim. Ai and Yuu grabbed their biggest backpack and filled it with stuff they wanted to take along. The only thing they needed from their room was a picture of the four of them together for a family photo. Both children were about to run downstairs for food, but when they sat on the comfy ness of their beds, both fell into a dreamless sleep because they had both waken up at 4:00 AM.  
  
*******  
  
Okay, I'm going to try to update this one so please R&R! Thank you! 


	2. Lisa

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Final Fantasy: Unlimited, or anything regarding or relating to it. I don't own very much really. Anything mentioned in this fan fiction is the property of their respective owners (like Slim Fast).  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*******  
  
[[As much as I hate Lisa, she's a key character in Final Fantasy: Unlimited, and can't be ignored. Unfortunately, I have to give her a slightly important part, rather than leaving her out. So if you hate Lisa as well, please bear with me. And I'm sorry if just random bits of my hatred for her just pop up. Thanks!]]  
  
*******  
  
[[I'm also sorry for mixing Ai and Yuu up last time. I have it cleared up now. Ai is the girl and Yuu is the boy, correct?]]  
  
*******  
  
Lisa was waking up around then, and got out of bed to stretch. She headed downstairs to her kitchen and poured herself a glass of Slim Fast (well duh, that's the only reason she can keep her thin figure).  
  
"I kinda miss Ai and Yuu..."  
  
She walked to her window and pushed aside the curtain to get a good look at the sky. Lisa sighed and just gave up. She slowly drank her Slim Fast while reading the newspaper. Lisa almost gasped when she saw the front-page article.  
  
A mysterious man (who never ran out of bullets) began firing upon an  
innocent passerby at Central Square  
  
This man, with deep red hair and cold blue eyes, attacked a man walking on the steps of Central Square yesterday afternoon. The man who was attacked,  
had red hair as well, but was much brighter like fire. He fired with a  
small pistol, then pulled out a humongous golden gun, seen to have been attached to his right arm. The victim barely escaped with minor bruises and  
scrapes.  
  
Lisa almost dropped her glass of Slim Fast. She ran upstairs to her room and changed from a pair of pajamas to her usual attire (you know the one she's ALWAYS wearing, the orange outfit). Lisa finished her drink/breakfast, and dashed out the door.  
  
"Kaze..."  
  
She dashed to Central Square hoping to find information regarding Kaze and the incident that happened there. Lisa, finally arriving at Central Square, began to search around for any remnants of the fight, or any leads on where he went.  
  
"Excuse me sir, were you here at Central Square yesterday?"  
  
"Why yes, I was."  
  
"Did you happen to witness the fight that occurred here?"  
  
"Indeed. It was quite surprising that the man suddenly pulled a gun to that guy."  
  
"Did you see where the attacker went?"  
  
"I'm sorry, no I didn't."  
  
"Oh. Well, thank you anyway."  
  
Lisa continued searching until she came across a trail of bullets. It seems that Kaze had been moving in a certain direction while he was firing. Maybe she should follow it; he could have exited the scene that way.  
  
"Kaze...where could you be...?"  
  
She followed the trail to an alley, but then it stopped at a dead-end. Lisa thought for a second. With Kaze's speed and ability he would be able to scale this wall, no problem. But if she tried, she doubted that she would be able to make it halfway.  
  
"Maybe there's a way around to it..."  
  
Lisa left the alleyway, and was back on the main street. She ran around the corner and down that street, looking for another alley entrance. Not finding one, she ran around another corner and down that street, and with luck, found another alleyway.  
  
"All right. Now let's see if I can find another bullet trail, or the same one that I was following before."  
  
She ran down the alleyway, and found the wall where the bullet trail stopped. Lisa looked around and found the trail of bullets once again. She continued to follow it and was seriously lost in the maze of side alleys.  
  
"Oh my...I think I may be lost now..."  
  
Lisa continued to follow it and it eventually led her to a fire escape. She stopped to rest and placed her hands on her knees for support. Lisa got a strange, determined look on her face and jumped up to the ladder of the fire escape.  
  
"But this fire escape leads to an apartment room. I don't know about this..."  
  
She climbed to the first floor, but seeing a scrap of cloth hanging off the end of the seventh floor, decided to check it out. Lisa peeked into a second floor window and found nothing. She climbed even higher and peeked into a third floor window.  
  
"Nothing here either..."  
  
Lisa climbed up to the fourth floor and peeked in, only to fling her head out again. There were people in there, but she wouldn't want to meddle in their affairs. She got even higher, to the fifth floor, and decided not to look inside, but just to get to that scrap of cloth.  
  
"This building is only seven floors high, so he has to be up there."  
  
She used the rest of her strength, and finally reached the seventh floor. She had also reached the scrap of cloth dangling from the rail. Lisa inspected it closely, and inferred it to be from Kaze's cloak. It was the same color and texture since the last time she'd felt it.  
  
"Kaze must be here!"  
  
Lisa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The window was a bit fogged up, so she wiped away the fog with her hand to try and get a good look inside. It suddenly opened up and a thug-like man stepped out and grabbed her by the wrists (because she's so weak).  
  
"Well well, what do we gots here?"  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
The thug was about to knock her unconscious with a blow to the back of her neck, when a mysterious figure appeared. He had come from the roof, and jumped to the fire escape. The mysterious figure pulled out a gun and held it to the thug's neck.  
  
"Release her..." 


End file.
